THE INVITATION TO THE GAME by william russell
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: ok so this is some what like lyoko but isn't tray was about to wake up and when he id he heard his doorbell ring when he looked out the window he saw a kid wearing all blue
1. THE INVITE

OK SORRY I SHOULD HAVE STARTED ON THIS STORY WEEKS AGO . BUT MY GIRLFRFIEND (REAL) SAKURA TAISEN MADE ME STOP UNTIL NOW SO HERE WE GO WITH A ALL NEW THRILLING STORY NOTE THIS IS ABOUT TRAY,LIZZ,DONTRELL,MARCUS,ABBY AND RANEE SO OK THIS IS SOMETHING LIKE CODE LYOKO BUT NO LYOKO CHARACTERS OR WHAT EVER

D=DISCLAIMER I DON'T HAVE ONE BECAUSE I OWN EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY PS AUTHOR WILLIAM AND THIS STORY IS CALLED THE INVITATAION TO THE GAME ENJOY! AND THEY ALL KNEW EACH OTHER ALREADY!

CHAPTER 1: THE INVITE

OK so tray was in Chicago on 54 and Aberdeen in a 7 bed room house with his mom who is known as tasha and his step dad mark "so tray what do you want to do?" asked mark tossing him his skate board "to be honest im really tired I mean I just did all of the worlds most valuable things saving the world not once but about 6 times" said tray becoming annoyed with mark

"ok too cool to still have fun. Suit yourself" said mark leaving his room. Tray sat up and looked out his window to see a little boy wearing all light blue at his door tray went downstairs to get it "coming im coming!" said tray flying downstairs and landing by the door "who is it?" said tray "it's tray tray open up!" said tray tray baqnging on the door "WHO!" tray was shocked he remember being called tray-tray a long time ago that's when he was 6 years old "tray-tray!" said tray-tray repeating himself. Tray hesitated for a minute and when he opend it a light blue angel or what ever had very bright blue eyes and was staring at himself "I'VE COME TO GIVE YOU A GIFT" said tray-tray "what is..it?" said tray. Then in a second the angel went inside his body to find it very easy to get into and settled down (_**we are one im tray-tray an angel of the past here to warn you that somewhere in the near future we will run into a very darker you**_) said tray-tray in thought speak. Tray felt dizzy he wanted to have a seat so that he can re focus and when he sat down his eyes was a very bright blue and when he blinked they turned back to brown. "uuugh..i feel sick" tray said going out side ( _**you will feel like this for only a little while your not use to me yet) **_said tray-tray once again. Tray ran out the door but used his telekinesis to close behind him. Tray stood tall and felt the warm summer breeze on his face and ran like a speeding bullet towards marcus house. "yo marcus get up" said tray landing on marcus bed " im already up any way im going to burgingham today and so are the girls and dontrell do you want to come" marcus asked not wanting to rush the invite. "hhmmm..burgingham isn't that in Alabama?" tray asked feeling not so sure about it "yeah" said marcus packing his case "sure why..not" said tray he went home to see that abby already had his case packed and thrown in the bus "we're taking the gray hound? You gotta be kidding me we all could just fly there and reach Alabama in only 34 minutes" said tray landing inside the bus. "yeah but this will be more exciting think about it " said abby her green eyes sparkled with glee "yea tray just have a seat" said dontrell his dark green eyes was smiling for plee "yeah and have fun" said lizzy and marcus getting on and closing the doors. Lizzy's lavender eyes and marcus dark blue eyes was convincing. As the bus driver pulled off they started talking about the fun things they all was going to see there "yeah and I hear they have dirt roads too!" said dontrell thinking of it like it was a dream. As night pulled in they all got sleepy and the bus driver came to a stop for gas. The moment he got off marcus made a spell for unlimited gas "kashega! Gonamagichi!" he said hitting the pole. Once he did that the doors closed "what are you doing?" asked abby looking at marcus "hit it dontrell!" yelled tray. Dontrell pulled off from the gas station "stop we are suppose to be heros remember?" said lizzy looking at tray "yeah dontrell go back" said ranee "no can do..tray your turn" said dontrell making the bus go 60 miles on a 40 miles zone "you got it caraithia…scomithis..a goncaron!" said tray (carithia..scomithis..agoncaron= teleporting portal) as they went through the portal they disappeared and reappeared at the entrance of burgingham. "it's uh…nice" said abby looking around to see no one in sight for help "no it's not this place looks like a deserted desert" said tray grabbing there bags. After woundering around they stayed together in a group watching there backs for any one who tried to attack them "guys look..really slow to the left of me" said marcus. They all looked to see all the villagers and citizens staring at them "HEY GUYS CAN YOU TELL US WHERE'S THE ADMINISTRATION DESK!" tray yelled but was punched in the arm by dontrell "what are you doing this isn't school" dontrell whispered to him "i..know I know" said tray. As they walked they found there school id's around there necks and was walking to the administration with a little boy "who are you?" lizzy asked "darello..i-I live three blocks away..ada!" he said running away "what can I help you kids with?" said ada smiling she was light skinned and looked about 19 "we uh are looking for a place to stay" said ranee shaky "new comers? Ok do you have any id's on you?" said ada smiling _**( whoa she's sexy**_ right 'for real!') tray was spacing out when a 'smack' hit his head "stop staring at her like that!" said lizzy giving her there id's. after that she told them two options "the warehouse which is 250credits a month or the condo which is 7.500 a month? And you all only have a total of…230 credits but I'll give it to you for..mmm 120 it's really beat up" said ada smiling "the warehouse we can pay for repairs" said tray. After that she gave them all some wrist bands a map and their id's back. "do you guys need a lift?" asked adaclosing the door of her car "no we can manage" said abby not liking the way tray was looking at her "ok be safe!" said ada driving off. Before she got away they noticed a tattoo on her arm it looke like a star of black and green "you saw that?" tray asked "yeah come on" said abby flying towards the warehouse. After landing on the inside of the ware house it looked like a crack head house. Wires,molded walls,busted lights "we need to do this first" said lizzy putting the backs down. They all cleaned parts of the house tray cleaned the living room, while dontrell cleaned the dinning room, abby was cleaning the bathroom, lizzy was cleaning the 6 bedrooms and ranee was doing the kitchen and back yard. After 5 hours of cleaning the place looked great so they all set out for some repairs. When they got back they had meatal walls and doors bullet proof dirty windows and furniture in the living room "we can get the rest of it tomorrow" said tray laying down on the couch. And fell asleep. The next day they all had six letters with the words "your invited to the game take this token of our thanks" read dontrell. 2 hours of getiing all they needed plus a lock that was for their power only to let them in plus camera's "I never heard of a game here" said abby thinking "I don't know" they all stood there silent.

R AND R HOW DID YOU LIKE IT GOOD BAD R ANR FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW THANKS WILLIAM SIGNING OUT!


	2. THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

OK SORRY THIS HAD GOT LOST IN MY LAPTOP I RE-MADE THIS CHAPTER THREE TIMES BUT MY MOM KEEPS USING IT EVERYTIME I FINISH I THINK SHES LIKE DELETING IT OR SOMETHING ANYWAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY

TRAY: I CAN'T BELIVE WERE DOING THIS INTRO AGAIN!

DONTRELL: ME NEIGHTER BUT WE HAVE TO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!

Lizzy: yeah anyway now for the disclaimer which will be said by ranee

Abby: no I wanna say it

Ranee: no it's me from now on we will be switching to say the disclaimer ok the author owns everything except the code lyoko world yaaay!

CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

So they all stood there staring at the envelope "your invited to the game" repeated dontrell who looked inside to find a bronze coin and a cd game that went to ps4, xbox one and a pc luckly for them they had this "hold on for a minute" said marcus running to go get everyone else laptop and his own. After he returned they all put the cd into the laptop and after it came on they all stared in horror as they looked at their virtual selfs "guys do you see this" said tray showing them himself wearing a samuri's outfit with a sword while marcus was wearing a pink cheetah or whatever he was on he had laser arrows equipped with the suit, dontrell had a sniper rifle and a army outfit on while ranee was a princess with three little balls equipped with it, and lizzy was a Chinese warrior with a fan and had teleknisis oh and abby was wearing all pink and had energy fields and stuff "this is to creepy" said ranee wanting to close the laptop "but we are invited who ever sent it wants us in this game" said abby playing the game with the others. Tray didn't feel right but he ignored his thought and played 'PLAYERS WELCOME TO THE GAME..YOU ARE CHOSEN TO SAVE..THE…WORLD…..OR…..DIE' said the computer going on until the end ' IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO PLAY…..THEN CLICK MY NOSE IF YOU…..DO CLICK MY STAR' everyone clicked the star 'very well AS FROM NOW ON YOUR POWERS….ARE NUTRUELIZED UNTIL…..YOU BEAT THE…GAME' after the laptop finished tray felt like he was being ripped from his physical body he didn't know how wrong he was things was only just beginning they all was sent inside a dark abyss 'twinkle twinkle little star' said the music after loading up they all was surrounded by kinkerbots which didn't seem to happy about their welcoming 'destroy all enemys before time runs out..ready and GOOO' they all took cover behind a boulder " great I knew we shouldn't have played this game now were gonna die a lone some group" said dontrell firing his sniper at a mega tank and some fellow kinkerbots "if you knew it then why didn't you tell us to stop" said abby jumping from behind the boulder and threw energy fields at them. Ranee threw her three little balls which turned into robot ranees one of them took a blast for her while one ws fighting a mega tank and the last one was dead as well "great now we have a problem!" said lizzy throwing her fan onto the mega tanks. Tray remembered watching code lyoko and all of their moves in season 1

FLASH BACK ON LYOKO

Odd was just telling Ulrich how can a sword beat arrows but Ulrich was reminding odd that he had to save hime twice from a kinkerbot who was about to fire "lucky for me I always carry weopons on me" said Ulrich using defusion to make a clone take a blast and make two kill and die by a mage tank after all that Ulrich stood proud of himself "now do you see why a sword is better than some laser arrows" said Ulrich running to the tower

FLASH BACK ENDED

Tray remembered now all they had to do was make it to a crummy tower and deactivate it but how was they gonna do that "hey dontrell do you think you can cover ranee as she runs out there with her blades?" asked tray slicing a bunch of kinkerbots "sure only if marcus covers lizzy and you cover abby-" "im already covering abby" said tray interrupting dontrell. Dontrell saw two which turned into one clone covering abby as she made her way to the tower. "yo liz ranee just took a blast by a block head and froze her can you help her out?" asked marcus firing behind ranee as they ran "I'll try chiyaaa!" said lizzy throwing her fan at the blox head as it shot ranee 'RANEE DEVIRTUALIZED' " what's that mean?" "it means shes got no more lives" said marcus answering abbys question. On the way to the tower dontrell was devirtualized with a powerful blow from a mega tank and a kinkerbot "yo liz anytime now!" said marcus firing behind abby as he tried to catch up "yeah..chiiya!" said lizzy killing a kinkerbot to clear the path "thanks we owe you one" said tray running inside with abby while those two stood outside fighting "yo hurry up!" said marcus from outside. Abby flew up to another platform and stepped on it "AHH!" screamed lizzy 'LIZZY DEVIRTUALIZED' abby touched the screen 'name abby' "YO IM ALMOST DOWN!" said marcus losing bullets 'CODE' "ah-" 'L..Y.O.K..O' "tower deactivated" said abby coming outside 'MISSION COMPLETE RETURNING TO THE PAST NOW' when they blinked they saw the game had all six of them leveled up to a level nine and had saved their data "creepy I could have sworn we was inside that thing" said ranee closing her laptop and returning everyone else to their room. As tray saw he needed a new lock he had a clone working on it to keep their defenses up "so now what we have all we need metal walls and doors furniture, food clean water ,soap, hygiene uses warm water, food for two months, computers, a safe, and lasers for introuders or when we are all gone out, new locks being built, camera's the front yard looks dirty so does the back and the building outside is covered in mud on the front and back it really looks abandend" said marcus catching his breath. They all went out side but left tray's clone to finish up the look as they went out to a night club they met a boy named mark and his other five friends 3 girls and two boys the tall girl said she was 16 she had blue eyes and blond hair with c-cup breast, while the second girl who looked about 13 was wearing glasses and had orange hair with yellow eyes, and the 9 years-old girl had b-cup breast brown eyes and black hair while the two boys had green and golden brown eyes with brown hair as well all of marks friends names was Celina, catrena , genzel, while the two boys johnny and dust was standing there mark invited them over if they needed any thing but tray felt like he couldn't trust them so as his friends followed mark he followed them as well to marks hideout were all six of them stayed which was 2 blocks away from their house " so were here to show you how to play the game and how to win we are all level 15 so be warned when the day comes for William to show himself we will come for you" said mark ( William? He destroyed interspace a year ago that jerk I'll have the pleasure in killing him) tray thought to himself as mark told them how to do it mark and his friends turned on the laptops and that's when a bright light came from the laptops.

So how was IT COOL FUNNY NO NEED R ANR FAV AND FOLLOW LOVE YA ALL SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO KATHYXDAN! AND VAMPIRE DIARIES 2602 PLUS TWO NEW ONES SoraXKariFAN 93 AND ANIME OTAKU 2000 LOVE EM ALL!


	3. ATTACKS ON LYOKO BE THERE OR BE KILLED

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER THREE OF THE STORY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BUT HONESTLY THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP I'LL SAY THERE NAMES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

MOVIE STARS

CAMERA MAN: SO TRAY YOU GUYS ARE ABOUT TO RECEIVE VIDEO GAME LESSONS FROM THE NEW STARS BUT LONG LASTING PLAYERS MARK,CELINA,JOHNNY,CATRENA,GENZEL AND DUST HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS ONE?

TRAY: UH TO BE HONEST IM EXCITED AS I FIRST WAS IN DAN'S SHATTERED SPIRIT I MEAN IT WAS COOL AND ALL BUT FOR THE DIRECTOR TO MAKE THIS ONE THIS IS GONNA BE SICK!

LIZZY:I THINK HE MEANT ABOUT THE MOVIE

MARK: HEY CELINA OVER HERE HERE'S TRAY AND HIS FRIENDS!

THEY ALL RUN TO THEM DISCLAIMER WILL BE SAID BY MARCUS

MARCUS: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN THE LYOKO WORLD OR CASTS BUT HE OWNS US SO ONTO THE MOVIE.

CHAPTER 3: ATTACKS ON LYOKO BE THERE OR BE KILLED!

OK so as the last chapter a bright light was coming from mark's laptop and then they all got sucked into the game 'TWELVE PLAYERS ONLINE NO.1 TRAY..NO.2MARCUS…NO.3ABBY..NO.4RANEE..NO.5LIZZY..NO.6 DONTRELL…NO.7MARK..NO.8CELINA..NO.9GENZEL..NO.10DUST..NO.11CATRENA..NO.12 JOHNNY STARTING GAME…NOW!' as the game started they was staring at one another "so tray's a samuri, marcus is a cheetah,lizzy is a Chinese warrior, dontrell is a sniper, ranee is a princess and abby is a energy user..huh funny" said mark drawing his sword "wait you didn't tell us you guys was players as well" said dontrell studying them. Mark was a samuri like tray, Celina was a Chinese warrior, genzel was a princess,catrena was a energy user while johnny was a cheetah and dust was a sniper "well well looks like there are only 6 main characters" said tray attacking the enemy who was followed by mark they all fought hard and watched one another

Making sure that the enemy wouldn't try a back attack this caused no confusion to them at all " lesson one for the cheetah and samuri always work as a team" said johnny crossing marks path and they zigged zagged all the way until "cheetah and samuri special counter attack in three..two..one…" they stopped when they saw a giant monster coming from the sea "mark what the hell is that thing!" asked abby in a panic state " i..uh never seen this monster before maybe william created a new kind of monster" said mark getting his sword ready "yeah but kill all the enemys first" said Celina going to finish her side as they faught these monsters they finished them up just as the giant enemy entered the ring "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU THE ONE..AND ONLY..KOLOSSUS!" said marcus making a intro for the monster "ko-kolossus!" said genzel throwing three little blue balls down and retreated before it was to late "cheetah and samuri special counter attack 3..2…1 RUN AWAY!" yelled mark running away from colossus who was later followed by johnny "if that thing kills you then it's like game over don't let him hit you with that sword" said abby running in to battle. Tray was fierice he never wanted to die.

But here was this monster threatning them "marcus cover me im going in!" tray yelled running up colossus with super sprint "ROGER…LASER ARROWS!" yelled marcus shooting directly at the black circle behind colossus's head "why do this always happen to me" said ranee getting stepped on and who was followed by dontrell and Celina and dust 'CELINA,DUST,RANEE AND DONTRELL DEVIRTUALIZED' tray was on top of colossus shoulder and he saw a kid wearing all black standing on top of him "will-" mark tackled tray to colossus shoulder "mark..what are you doing?" asked a confused tray 'four players online no.1 tray..no.2marcus…no.3mark and number 4 catrena the others was stepped on' mark sighed at catrena she never wanted to be down there alone but he remembered marcus was helping her out so she was safe "on the count of three we attack him together…1…2..-" "THREE!" yelled William trying to slice both of them "WILLIAM WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU!" yelled tray attacking William very fast. but William kept up with the sppe of his sword he didn't have long to wait he kicked tray in the stomach.

Where tray lost his sword shhiing was the sound it made sliding down colossus back very slowly "mark I need help up here!" said tray noticing mark was no where around until he saw two purple beams coming directly at William "YO MARCUS GET CATRENA TO THE TOWER NOW!" tray yelled to his friend "BUT WE WON'T MAKE IT IN FOUR MINUTES THAT'S WHEN THE COLOSSUS WILL ATTACK-" "JUST GO!" tray yelled. Mark and catrena ran to the tower not looking back at the scene they saw mark ready to attack William when "AHHH! WHO SHOT THOSE!" yelled William the two purple beams was laser arrows and if it was laser arrows it must have been the ones marcus shot at colossus earlier "wow…your good for a beginner" said catrena going a little to the lead "I know I ddecided to shot at the colossus blac spot instead of the colossus" said marcus running at the field was mark and tray fighting William at the same time "super smoke!" said William turning into smoke and appeared behind mark "MARK!" tray yelled pulling his sword for attack, mark knew what was next so he swung around fast trying to

kill William but missed william's sword went right through his chest "uck…tray he got me" said marl being devirtualized "perfect now it's just me and you" said tray rushing William with blinding speed. As marcus and catrena was almost there they saw tray fighting William alone "do you think he can handle this himself?" said catrena stopping "knowing tray I don't think he can" said marcus stopping to "the tower is just a few more feet away and the colossus is only a minute behind us sooo…let's keep going" said catrena running again. Tray realized that William was good in his realm but in their realm it was to easy "huff..huff…your not….gonna beat me yet" said tray going on top of colossus head and jumped off "my last move PLEASE LET THIS WORK.." tray became alined with the center of colossus circle(eye) "IMPACT!" yelled tray stabbing colossus "ERRRRRAAAAHHH!" yelled colossus coming to a stop and fell to the ground "uh" tray let go and tried to run "super sprint"tray yelled but colossus was so big that he

crushed tray 'TRAY DEVIRTUALIZED' and the rest of his body fell on marcus and catrena

"CATRENAAA!..." yelled marcus "MARCUSS!.." yelled catrena being devirtualized "victory is mine!" yelled William turning the tower red. After that tray blinked several times to see he was in his room and his head really hurt "William I'll get you" said tray (_**rest kid you'll train tomorrow)said tray's other side and he fell asleep.**_

_**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT COOL HUH OK R AND R REVIEW FAV SAVE AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST AT THE END OF CHAPTER TWO SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO HYPER BLOSSOM Z AND SMARTKID2601**_


	4. THE TWO NEW ALLIES OF WILLIAM

OK TIME FOR ANOTHER AWESOME ADVENTURE WITH THE GROUP SO HERE WE GO

MOVIE STARS

WILLIAM: HAHAHA! TRAY TOTALLY THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA DEFEAT COLOSSUS BY STABBING IT IN THE EYE HOW PAFETHIC

TRAY: AT LEAST IT FELL DOWN

LIZZY: IM DOIN THE DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE LYOKO WORLD BUT HE OWNS THE REST

DONTRELL: YOU SAID IT

CHAPTER 4: THE TWO NEW ALLIES OF WILLIAM

OK so now tray and the others was standing in their living room with their new hd tv which was 6.500 ft they had added a few changes to it like every time someone call the face pops up on the tv or if it's mark and the others call they name and location appears and do a online chat "guys do you remember about anything at all? Because I sure don't" said abby looking around a call came through "yo marcus how's it going" said marcus older brother lil'd who's rapper name is deezie he made a few songz on youtube called deezie get dat bag and deezie get wacked but no-one acted differently around deezie. They only pretended he was a normal person as well "yo what up deezie how's it going" said marcus going up to the screen to greet his brother online "fine im fine guess where im at right now!" said deezie excited "uh..newyork?" "nope" "Chicago?" "no try one more time" "Nebraska!" "no wrong again im flying in to see you right now we traced your call from my phone right now-" the screen went black and the camera's activated 'what's with this metal door don't they know how to use normal doors' said lil'd through the camera "idiot can't realize why we have it" said lizzy going to open the door "LIZZY HOW YA

DOIN SWEET HEART!" said lil'd kissing her on the forehead "im fine and don't kiss my forehead again did you forget we was going out" said lizzy leading him to the living room "you two went out I didn't know that" said tray high-fiving dontrell "no we never did this little girl is just obssed with me you know that TRAY oh and sakura keeps calling my phone she says why won't you pick up your phone she's called 23 times" said lil'd calling her back "huh? But she never called my phone" said tray checking his voicemail _'tray sweety this is sakura im only calling to check up on you…773 432-6512…tray it's sakura again how are you guys….next call from sakura-chan hi sweety I've loved you and I still do but if you don't pick up im going to kill you when you get back love ya' _tray tried calling her back but for some reason his phone couldn't call her "guys you do belive me when I say my phone never ringed right?" tray asked looking terrified of sakura's threat "yeah we do we know your phone never ringed" said marcus playing the game with his bro "WOW how did you get the game to make your self in the game" said deezie (again deezie and lil'd are the same person so im stopping the confusion) marcus looked at deezie "uh I don't know to be honest the game did it on it's own" said marcus rubbing his head. Lil'd character was

Wearing all black and had some kind of gray sword with it "well at least I have awesome weopons and costume" said deezie playing with his bro. they all except marcus looked at each other "did he say all black and a weopon?" said dontrell looking at the screen he was right lil'd's character looked a lot like william's then the game paused as mark called to tell them to get over there with them. All of them including lil'd ran over there "mark what's the big surprise!" said ranee hugging him "ahem..i belive mark wouldn't want you to touch him like that" said Celina "oh do you two go out or something?" asked tray eyeing Celina with a smile "huh?..no no but I like someone" "who-" said dontrell "that person is RANEE!" said mark's older brother leon "LEON YOU SNITCH!" said mark laughing "you like ranee?" "yeah" asked marcus and mark chatting then the room went dark and they all got very confused and that's when they was sent to lyoko "ok who activated the portal" said mark drawing his sword " wasn't us someone had to play it…tray did you guys play" asked catrena looking at him "marcus and his bro did lil'd aka known as deezie-" "AAAAHHHH! DEEZIE IS MARCUS BROTHER WOW IM SUCH A HUG FAN OF HIS!" yelled catrena "you-you are well how bout that" said marcus telling her if they survive he'll agree to go out with her and interduce her to him "guys we need help" said mark jumping on a mega tank and killing it."nice one markie but can you beat me!" said leon trying to hit him. Leon and lil'd was wearing all black "cut it out were on the same side" said mark kicking the sword "right so who do we fight?" "GOO!" said William from behind and nearly hitting tray "how does he manage to find William?" said

mark taking off towards colossus tray hit William but was kicked in the stomach and sent flying to the head of colossus "die!" said William killing tray "NOOO!" said mark hitting William "DUDE HE CAN'T KILL ME IM STILL HERE!" said tray down there fighting kinkerbots with the others. "yo William" said lil'd swinging his heavy sword and managed to hit him "eskipizoua!" said William a giant monster with tentilkels grabbed lil'd and drained his mind but instead it changed his suit from black to gray with a red logo on it "no! what did he do!" said marcus killing it from below "deezie are you ok?" asked catrena going on top with marcus "errrrgh!" said lil'd swinging at catrena nearly devirtualizing her "cut it out jerk!" she said kicking him "GUYS WE NEED HELP!" said mark watching leon kill Celina,genzel dust and johnny plus dontrell,ranee and abby "LEON STOP IT!" said tray doing impact on leon's head "errrfh!" said leon trying to hit tray but missed him "YO MARCUS GO WITH CATRENA TO THE TOWER DEACTIVATE IT NOW ME AND MARK WIL HOLD EM OFF!" said tray fighting leon while mark faught lil'd "ok catrena-" he stared at catrena she glew white and her outfit changed she had a pink watch and wings with a skirt

and her energy fields was more powerful "I leveld up?" said catrena "no you evolved which means we are gonna evolve to" then after that marcus was having more of a cat look to huim (odds new outfit in season 4) tray also evolved and so did mark (and the others) William was on colossus heading for the sea with leon and deezie "MARK NOW! SUPER SPRINT 3.0" said tray and mark dashing really fast and did "impact 3.1" on them and made them fall William and colossus went into the sea tray saw that and faught angainst leon "SWITCH!" said mark doing at turn attack on leon "gladly" tray and lil'd faught each other but then lil'd put his hands together "Kamehameha!" he said hitting tray but all tray did was moved and watch lil'd punch him (double swords) "ok marcus are you two there yet!" said mark fighting still "no William just nearly killed catrena and colossus destroyed the tower" "which means-" "WE CAN'T TURN THEM BACK!" said mark fighting leon "double play" said lil'd and leon they hit mark at the same time and devirtualized him 'MARK DEVIRTUALIZED' tray tried fighting them both "defusion.3.2 and triangulate!" said tray 6 clones was in a triangle but then the moment they hit the clone tray jumped

over them and watched leon fall into the sea 'LEON…UNKNOWN LOCATION' then as lil'd and William attacked tray they jumped in the sea "CATRENA!" "ON IT!" she shot at William but he sent them flying back with his own and made it hit her which caused her to be devirtualized "lil'd…" said marcus. The game went white and they all was sitting in the livingroom of marks house "will we get them back" said Celina looking sad "no their dead" said mark trying to locate them "tomorrow we all train together" said tray giving mark his farewells and they went to the carnival in Alabama time went fast and boy they was there for only 4 days which seemed like forever "lil'd.." marcus repeated "I swear I'll save you"

SO HOW'D YA LIKE IT GOOD BAD NEVER MIND R AND R FOLOW FAV


	5. TRAINING WITH FRIENDS!

OK SO THEY ALL KIND OF LOST TO THOSE WELL BASICALLY TO XANA OR WILLIAM AS IT IS

MOVIE STARS

LIL'D: WOW I CAN'T BELIVE WE WAS SENT TO THE GAME HOW COOL IS THAT!

LEON: THAT'S TIGHT AY AFTER WE DONE WITH THIS LET'S MAKE A STORY WITH THE CODE LYOKO CAST MAKING A RAP VIDEO

ABBY: IM DOIN THE DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CASTS OR THE LYOKO WORLD BUT HE DOES OWN EVERYTHING ELSE I AINT LYING

LIZZY: HEY WHY DOES TRAY TALK ALL THE TIME

TRAY: IM THE LEADER SO OF COURSE I TALK THE MOST

CHAPTER 5: TRAINING WITH FRIENDS

Mark was tired he was sitting in his chair staring at the screen trying to figure out what was that red dot on the map "weird I never seen that before inhance" mark said to his computer screen in the basement luckly it was also voice active because it did as it was told the red mark couldn't be identified until it started dissolving the arena of all four sections "what-this thing is dissolving the game!" mark moved quickly and put in his code to try to stop 'MARK CODE .KILLER BEES' then the red mark disappeared and three blue dots was on the radar showing the bees was in position and was waiting for attack. WITH tray and the gang they all was on all kinds of rides some of them was kind of hard to figure out but was easy to operate specially the yellow drop of doom "THIS THING ISN'T SO SCARY" said abby stepping inside the cage and sat down on the couch inside it who was accompanied by lizzy "I know" said lizzy pulling the handle for them down and then the gate closed and they went up "do you think they be ok?" asked ranee getting in the sky diver's play" it was shapped like a glider and there was two poles one for her feet and one for her to hold on to marcus got on with her 'crreeeeeek' went the yellow drop starting up

"maybe we should get-OUUTTTT!" said abby screaming as the ride went faster it went up into the sky and came down making them face the ground and then pulled up and went faster "AAGGGHHHH! I WANNA GET OUT LET MEEE OUUOUTT!" screamed abby in fear "HAHAHAHA! ABBY WHY YOU SCREAMING FOOOOORRR!" luzzy saw the sky glider was a inch closer to them and that made the rides clashed "shut them down" said the workers boss, the ride was moving on it's own completely out of control "what? But there's people up there?" said tom the worker. Tom looked his boss in the eye and saw a lyoko syombol in it "uhh..nice contacts boss where did you get em?" asked tom the worker "URRUGH!" then he pushed tom out the way and made everyone come out except for four people on each ride marcus and ranee was on the glider which was out of control and lizzy and abby who tried to escape "shut this ride off now before those four get hurt" said dontrell talking to the boss "aahh!" said the boss being zapped that triggered xana's control over the human. He made it go faster and clicked eject out of the four kids was on "whooaa!" screamed abby,ranee,lizzy and marcus they all flew far and

managed to land on their feet "im dizzy" said marcus sitting down 'I aint for none all I smoke is loud you smoke weed I aint for none you know I aint for none. My homies died but I don't give a fuck' said tray's ring tone on his phone "hello? …..Mark….. what did you say?" asked tray trying to hear over the screams of people "GET OUT THE AMUSMENT PARK THE POORTAL'S COMING QUICK!" said mark hanging up "hello?" said tray getting the message he grabbed marcus and his friends and used a lot of energy in one burst "here it comes" said tray seeing the darkness come closer to him and took off towards marks and one burst "gotta go fast gotta fast who moves faster than speed of sound? Who's the best hedgehog around got our selfs a cituation with our new location" said dontrell singing sonic's theme song as they ran "boy you guys are fast but can you keep up:" said tray taking off "you know it" they said taking offl. As they made it there mark made them start immediately which was fun for them after training the darkness caught all of them in one burst a fimilar star came up then the game "ok new mission why are we insector four?" asked marcus seeing the rest of the portal's to section 1,2,3,5 gone "a red dot destroyed them" said mark answering him as they faught the kinker bots they was sent into the virtual sea "AHHHHHH!" they all screamed falling in. (am I dead?...i can't be dead I haven't seen sakura-chan one last time….forgive me guys…." Do you want to see your friends again?" what who are you? "do you want to see your friends again? Yes I do "promise me you'll find the dark spirit and kill him in the near future" sure but what does he look like "a lot like you" what "goodbye Trayvon nimakaze')

then tray opened his eyes to see he was in a vechile being attacked by sharks and water was leaking in "earth to tray ARE YOU DONE DAYDREAMING B'CUZ YOUR SHIELDS LOW ON POWER" screamed marcus shooting the shark "what happened?" tray asked "we was sent sprawling into the virtual sea and you tried landing your fall only to see you was moving so fast that you crashed into the water and was still flying through and when you hit sea walls you was out cold"said abby covering him (are you sure you can fight them things) the sector of number four was now gone and so was everything else "im fine" said tray shooting three sharks then "MADAY MAYDAY IM HIT BY WILLIAM AND LEON WHO'S ATTACKING THE SHIP WITH A WATER SHARK VAPER ATTACK AND THE VIRTUAL SEA IS GETTING IN MY SHIP ONE HIT IM DEAD" said dust trying to escape the moment tray faught them off was the moment they all wish they could reject they killed leon and lil'd but William was using a weopon on them "c'mon!" then mark flew through the waves towards a big white ball "you see that?" "yeah I see it" "let's go there" said mark leaving dust following after him as they all sped off dust ship was breaking

apart and he didn't have no life left soon William tried to hit dust but instead johnny used himself as a shield and his ship blew up "JOHNNY!" screamed abby firing at William "EVERYONE GET TO THE RELICA I'LL FIGHT WILLIAM WITH DUST" said abby. Mark,Celina,catrena,tray,marcus,ranee was gone lizzy was ordered to help them out "YOU KILLED JOHNNY YOU BASTARD!" screamed abby firing at William who manovered freely in the water "yaaa!" screamed lizzy shooting at William "GUYS IT'S BEEN FUN REALLY GET OUT OF HERE AND CATCH UP I'LL MANAGE TO GET UP THERE" said dust pulling up "NO DUST YOU'RE A MEMBER OF T.U.T IM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" screamed lizzy firing faster at William "IM WITH YA LIZ AND DUST AND JOHNNY AND ALL OF THEM ARE OUR COMRADES WE MUST PROTECT THEM!" said abby firing ki balls as missles at William "not fare" said William blocking it "I'VE GOT ONE MOVE LEFT SO GET OUT OF HERE" said dust coming straight for William. Dust made sure the girls was near the relica "LIZZY I NEVER TOLD YOU I LIKED YOU AND NOW IT-" dust stopped when a missle hit William and his ship blew up as well "DUUUSST! NOOO!" cried lizzy after boarding the relica with the group.

As they faught the colossus they de activated the tower and was sent home after going in marks place they had two photos of their friends "TODAY WE ARE HERE TO HONOR OUR LYOKO WARRIORS BROTHERS JOHNNY AND DUST HAVE SACRIFICED THEMSELVES TO SAVE US AND NOW AFTER 4 YEARS OF BATTLING I DEDICATE THIS MEMORY'S TO JOHNNY AND DUST!" said mark pushing play "TO JOHNNY AND DUST!" they all screamed letting their moments pop up on the screen of their real and warriors battle. Lizzy and abby went to the window and stared out of it the rain had kicked in "even the heavens weap for them liz' said abby wipping tears away from her face "I know… look I know we knew them for a little time but I was just about to go out with dust we could have had something together" said lizzy looking at the cars drive by "funny thing is I really liked johnny at first site but now that he's gone I feel empty without him by our side' said abby "abbs promise me something" "what?" "no matter what we will always be lyoko warriors and girlfriends for life" "sure I promise and no boy will come between us..bff's for life and till death" said abby hugging lizzy as the two re-joined the party.

SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT REVIEW FOLLOW FAV YOU KNOW THE STUFF

I AINT FOR NONE IS FROM DREEZY LOOK HER UP


	6. THE INSTANT DEATH

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER TWO MEMBERS DIED WELL NOW A WEEK HAS PASSED AND IT'S LANDED ON THE SAME DAY THEY GOT THERE

MOVIE STARS

MARK: WELL WELL THEY SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN A DIFFERENT DEATH

RANEE:MARK CHILL OUT SWEETY THEIR NOT DEAD FOR REAL

CELINA: TRAY YOUR SO CUTE IN BATTLE

TRAY: YEAH YEAH I KNOW CELINA ANYWAY IM SAYIN THE DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CASTS OR CHARACTERS BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE OK

CELINA TRIES TO HUG TRAY BUT HE TRIPS AND FALLS OVER A BUCKET OF WATER

CELINA:HAHAHA CHAPTER 6 TOWER AFTER TOWER NOPE I LIED THAT'S NOT THE TITLE LOL!

CHAPTER 6: THE INSTANT DEATH

OK so now they all was in mark's living room they noticed that johnny wasn't with them or dust wasn't with them as well " doe's anyone else want to go to lyoko for a patrol?" mark asked drowsy '7:00am' "um..i'll go I need the wake up call" said Celina going to the basement " me two" tray said following Celina to the scanners "these are emergency uses and since the rain the game isn't gonna work well so come on" said Celina going into the one in the middle "ok" tray said going into his own the scanners had photo's of the group in them for funny times tray grabbed the photo and then a white flash came "whoa..i feel like im drunk" tray said seeing his vision was kind of blurry "I told you to go to sleep" Celina said "so far no kinkerbots or whatever here we are okay for the move" "no move just relax I've programed new rides for everyone but so far tray's not working there's some kind of dark and light energy in him" mark said "ok so we are gonna take a nap you two when you get done just..wait I'll set the miteralization to your voice command while we rest" said mark finishing up "yeah yeah nite buds" said tray mark turned the screen off but it didn't effect the lyoko world at all "so Celina how are you today"tray

asked "tired" "me too" they sat down next to the bike (she looks so hot) tray thought "what?" Celina asked seeing him eye her up and down "can I just-" "don't ask me just do what ever you want to do but not to me" she said "ok" tray walked up and kissed Celina on the lips for a goo five minutes "mmm your breath smells like strawberries" said tray smiling "I know right I love myself" said Celina laying down. Tray looked at her "what?" "nothing" he said. Tray walked to a cave which wasn't far from there spot just three feet away, once he got there he pulled out his member and started stroking it "ahhh..this feels nice…celina yes suck it" tray moaned. He felt cold hands wrap around his member "tray I will make you feel really good" said a voice "Please Celina do it" tray had his eyes closed and felt a cold wet tongue lick his penis "OH KAMI CELINA MORE!" tray moaned loudly. Then it was inserted into a mouth and started pumping up and down "AHHHH! CELINA! MORE OF YOUR !" tray was getting into it "do you want to make me feel even better" she asked him "yes! Please do it" he said. Celina inserted his penis into her vagina and made him thrust into her "AHH! TRAY… TRAY! MY HYMEN'S BEEN REMOVED OH KAMI!" said Celina moaning. THREE FEET away from the cave was Celina hearing tray moan to her name and it sounded like he was fucking someone "who can that be?" she woundered. She hopped on the over wing a flew to the tree to see tray having sex with..well a ghost or something "DO YOU LOVE ME TRAY!" Celina asked in pleasure "YES I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU!~" tray moaned louder "THAN CUM IN MY PUSSY AND MAKE ME HAVE YOUR CHILD" Celina yelled "OK HERE I COME..AHHHH!" he yelled releasing his load into Celina "idiot that's not even me" she said throwing her fans at the tree below "ahh!" yelled the ghost and disappeared, Celina landed by tray to see him still masterbating to her name "ce-celina yeeess oh my god" " ahem..is there something you want to explain" said Celina looking at him in the eye 'catrena logged on over board ready' "Celina..i-I can explain this" he said putting his penis into his pants "stop I want to do it" said Celina grabbing his penis "AHH!" "don't think were doing anything mister" she said smiling "mmmmm..just pump it" tray begged "okay only once" she said going down and up with her hand "AHHH! YES" "YOU LIKE THIS DON'T YOU?"

"YEEESSSS" Celina decided to keep pumping slowly until she wanted to stop "Celina im gonna cum soon" tray said trying to get her to stop "I know sweety" she stopped and waited for a minute "did you hear something?" tray asked "yes..kinkerbots in the sea six minutes away" she said "well they can wait" catrena came around the tree to see Celina giving tray a hand job "hmm it's so big in her hand I wanna taste him" catrena said but went closer to them "use your mouth" tray begged "no I don't use mouths" then she went to go fight the enemy which was only three minutes away "CATCH UP" she yelled back to him. Tray was about to get up when he noticed his boner was still horny "im gonna have to get rid of this first" tray grabbed his hand but stopped when catrena was on her knees licking his shaft "CATRENA! OMG!" 'genzel logged on over bike loaded' catrena went to go help out Celina "do you like it" she asked stopping "very" "do you want more" "yes" "then fuck me really hard..no " she then got on her knees and sucked his penis. for a beginner she was very skilled "cum in my mouth" said catrena still sucking "ok" then in a minute her mouth was fll of pineapple flavored sperm "mmm" she said licking the rest of his shirt and balls "let's go" tray said fixing his clothes "remember you owe me"

Tray and catrena caught up to them just as the battle started "what took you tray I was here for nine minutes" Celina asked "it took at lot longer to get rid of cause of you" he said pulling out his sword then genzel was knocked off her board and fell into the sea only to sink in it "mmmmm…can't breath.." genzel said sinking then she saw a black hole and then she was sucked into it "who are you?" catrena asked "instant death I take the bodies of dead warriors who drown unlike my sister" said instant death and disappeared "hey where's genzel wasn't she online" catrena asked shooting a couple of hornets in the face "yeah she went some where" "Maybe she got horny" tray said jokingly "Not cool she never masterbates not even once" Celina said killing the hornets nest "Ok that's it let's leave" then they saw catrena's bodie on the screen in a black hole which her bodie turned into acid "she-can't be dead" tray said thinking out loud "Instant death he killed her mom she must have wanted to be re-united with her" Celina said "miteralization" they all said leaving the lyoko world "mark" asid catrena seeing her friend crying "we already lost our third member who's next catrena? Me or Celina maybe tray we never know" he said. Tray looked at Celina who smiled at him she got close to him "what ever happened on lyoko stays on lyoko ok" "Okay" tray agreed she kissed him and they had another memory dedication to genzel who was dontrell's girl friend "we only had sex once" dontrell said crying this game was becoming more of a problem than a nusience.

OK SO HOW'D DID YOU LIKE IT R AND R FAV OR FOLLOW REMEMBER IM DOING THIS FOR A WHILE SO CHILL IM ALMOST DONE.


	7. the instant kill

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS REALLY TENSE GENZEL,JOHNNY AND DUST HAVE ALL DIED WHO WILL DIE IN THE FUTURE NO ONE THAT'S WHO

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: I WAS LOVING THE HAND JOB BY THE WAY

CELINA: YEAH WHAT IFS I JUST DONE IT SO I CAN SAY I TOUCHED TRAY'S PENIS REALLY

CATRENA: AND I HAVE TO GIVE HIM A BLOW JOB LOVED IT

CELINA: WHAT I WANTED TO DO THAT

MARK:YOU DON'T DO MOUTH JOBS REMEMBER DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN THE LYOKO WORLD OR ANY OF IT'S CASTS BUT HE OWNS THE REST

RANEE: I WANNA DIE IN THIS CHAPTER

DIRECTOR TELLS THEM NO ONE ELSE DIES

MARCUS: WHAT ABOUT SEX SCENES WE NEED MORE OF THOSE!

CHAPTER 7: INSTANT KILL!

TRAY was in celina's room while she was changing "tray I've been thinking with everyone dying I was woundering can the two of us have sex like right now" said Celina clapping her hands to make their clothes disappear "Now but my-" _**(don't tell her you got a blow job by catrena she'll be crushed "you sure" yes) **_"well I guess we can do it" tray said locking the door "besides having sex with a ghost did you ever have sex before tray?" Celina asked him "huh um…let me think?" _**(don't tell her you had sex with your girlfriend sakura taisen known as sakura-chan she'll be crushed "how do you know that?" ask her did she ever have a boyfriend and if she asks again tell her no "ok thanks um.." Trayvon "Trayvon thanks") "**_well do you have a boyfriend?" tray asked sitting on the bed naked and watched her go down "yes I have a boy friend but he's a jerk" "are you still with him?" "sure am and keep in minid we had sex before" "ok I uh…" "do you have a girlfriend tray be real?" "I uh..um you see" "I can tell you do and I bet her name is sakura-chan right" "how'd you know?" "there's a name printed

on your penis she must have bite you lightly so you wouldn't feel it and you two had sex about five times am I right?" "so that's what she was doing oh yeah right" Celina started sucking his penis and then turned into a 69 position so he can eat her out "this feels!" said Celina moaning after 3 minutes of that she put the spell on her self so she can't get pregneant "fuck away" she said. Tray nserted his penis and boy did it feel like heaven to them both "I've been begging for attention from you like this!" SAID CELINA moaning as tray fucked her ON LYOKO MARCUS WAS FUCKING CATRENA AS SHE FAUGHT THE KINKER BOTS "ahhh! You really know how to fuck a girl don't ya!" said catrena looking at mark who was fighting with ranee "if those two didn't get devirtualized we would be winning!" said mark talking about abby and dontrell "AHH! AHHH! OH KAMI MARCUS IM GONNA CUM! SOON!" said catrena moaning in pleasure she wanted a dick in her vagina but on the low low she wanted tray's dick inside her and not marcus but she loved her new boyfriend very much to tell him no "hey guys look do you remember that

nurse who trains us?" mark said kissing ranee "yes?" "she's over there being fucked by William and leon right now" said mark pointing at her "I see why she stayed off line she's always ended up being rapped by William" said catrena going to go fight but stopped when she cummed on marcus dick "that…was…amazing" said marcus running with 'clapclap' they had their clothes on "sex blast" said lil'd shooting sperm in her ass "super dick fuck burst" said leon hittin it in her mouth "unite as one for one more blow sperm killer!" said lil'd and leon shooting sperm in her ass and at catrena who only got stuck by it "blow up!" they said together. Catrena was now dead and so was the sluty nurse "im doomed-" said ranee sucking mark's penis but got stabbed in the back and lost "no one messes with my bitch while im getting a blow job" said mark killing leon "catrena! You'll pay!" they faught together against their bro's ON EARTH tray was being fucked by Celina who turned him into a girl and made a dick appear on her and fuck him "ahh! Stop I don't like this aahh!" "liar I can hear you moaning" tray did a substitution jutsu which turned him into a boy and made hime fuck her in the pussy (the dick vanished) "Not fair TRAY-KUN!" said Celina cuming on her sheets 'clap clap' they was dressed "let's go the bells been ringing for a long time today" said tray grabbing his girlfriends breast and left with her behind him

ON LYOKO TRAY AND CELINA MADE IT AS MARCUS WAS DEVIRTUALIZED "MARK GET TO THE TOWER…OVERWINGS AND OVER BIKE LOAD!" tray yelled of course mark set it to voice command on lyoko. The bikes came and mark rode off to the tower "AHH! TRAY! STOP GROAPPING ME IT FEELS LIKE ELECTRICITY HERE!" said Celina moaning even more "sorry I forgot!" said tray in a second he was dead "shit face weakling rape his girl" said lil'd trying to touch her but he only could pull her pants off then "DON'T TOUCH HER!" tray came out the sky slicing lil'd and devirtualizing him "no sex for me" said lil'd Celina was on her knees by leon who stopped to try and fight tray and cut him in his chest "fuck" said tray leaving again "SUCK IT SLUT!" said leon he had three kinkerbots aiming at her if she didn't "I'll rather di-" she was cut off when a blade was put to her throat "if you don't suck his dick I'll kill you" SAID WILLIAM she knew that sword meant internal death "that sword!" "internal death or suck and die" William said "HOW ABOUT THIS! NONE FOR YOU OR YOU!" said tray killing leon and killed all the kinkerbots and he killed William in one burst 'clap clap' she had her clothes on "never let them try that

again or I'll kill you ok?" tray said feeling worried for her "yes" she kissed tray on the lips and they sat there waiting on mark toput the code in "let's go with him" said tray getting on his over bike as she climbed on the over wing and they took off "AHHH! FUCK OK OK I'LL FUCK YOU!" said mark being threatened by another player who only played for sex from other male or female she didn't care "good now fuck away!" said kenzari moaning "IMPACT 3.1!" said tray killing the other player "tray!..." she said disappearing. "that was so hot!" mark went to go put the code in "return to the past now!" AND THEN HE WAS ONN COUCH FUCKING RANEE HARDCORE "aahhh! Ahhh! More more" ranee begged him "im gonna cum!" said mark cuming in her vagina "your gonna get pregneant ranee" he said smiling "no im not I put the condom spell on remember?" she told him and that's when they heard two boys moaning and three girls "ahhh! My boy clone is so hot!" said abby cuming and the clones her and lizzy had disappeared "oh my!" said dontrell cuming in the clone too "ahh! Faster marcus faster~!" said catrena

cuming at the same time as marcus. A message was on tray's phone 'tray u don't know me but I know u and I want u dead' it read. Repleyed 'what ever loser" closed it and tray had Celina sucking him up one more and cumed in her beautiful mouth "thanks Celina I owe you one" said tray. Celina swallowed the cum and pulled out her breast "suck these and I'll call it even" she said. Tray sucked on them hard while having his clone eat her out she cumed in the clones mouth and milk was int tray's mouth but Celina wasn't knocked up he had photo's of the group and them in it "I love you Celina!" said tray laying down under her "I love you too tray-kun" said Celina and everyone fell asleep.

Good right you know the rest rand r fav follow love ya Kathy!


	8. THE INVASION ON EARTH!

OK SO I WAS OFFLINE FOR FOUR DAYS THAT WAS WHAT …SINCE TUESDAY I GAVE MY SISTER MY INFO SHE NEEDED TO LOG ON AND POST MY STORIES THAT WAS LOCATED ON MY FLASH DRIVE NOW SOMETHING KICKED OFF ABOUT SOME CONTEST JUST TO LEY YOU KNOW I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A CONTEST SHE DID SO FORGET THAT THING I HAVE CHANGED MY PASSWORD AND EVERYTHING ELSE

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: MEN OH MEN I JUST LOVE BREAKS DON'T YOU DONTRELL

DONTRELL: YEAH I KIND OF DO AND IM NOT REJECTING IT

CELINA:IM SAYING THIS ONE THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CASTS OR THE LYOKO WORLD

CELINA LEANS ON A KINKERBOT WHICH IS A ROBOT

TRAY:CAREFUL THAT THINGS SHOOTS BEAMS YOU KNOW! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 8: THE INVASION ON EARTH!

OK so they was all waking up from the late night shift when mark had saw something on the screen that was beeping green and was really confused more than ever "you have to be kidding me what is this…I don't know but let me just leave it on for now" said mark taking a shower "this feels very relaxing" mark started thinking about johnny,dust,genzel and catrena they all had been killed in according to their strength " I swear if I can't save my brother..than I'll go out trying" said mark getting dressed. When he went to the computer screen he had a antivirus that can save the one's under william's control "send to tray…save to file run tests…..done" said mark grabbing his sword. He took one more glance at the screen to see a big hole in the center of burgingham and something was coming out he zoomed in on it to see William,lil'd and leon with fellow monsters attacking towns "SHIT!" mark said getting going to celina's room to see she left a note to tell them she was at tray's house ' mark im at tray's use the instant teleportation device if it's an emergency-celina' mark formed a couple of hand signs together and poof he was gone with his sword. "guys get your selfs ready this fight is far from over!" said marcus getting

his laser arrows ready (they was gloves that shot laser arrows) as they all grouped up in the living room they noticed mark was also there "so you've heard to huh? Good today is the worst day of our lives as lyoko warriors or anything really..we have to fight William,leon and'lil'd and a army of kinkerbots,mega tanks hornets and hopefully no colossus so try not to die on me if your with me give me a yeah!" said tray "YEAH!" they cheered "good onto your veihcles and wait for instructions at the square but if you see any kinkerbots or whatever attack them do not wait till we arrive attack!" said tray getting on the over bike and took off towards the square. As they arrived lizzy was the first to get there "perfect no one to fight" she said gloomly. Then a missle was sent her way and she saw it coming 'SHIIT!" lizzy said pulling up into the sky dodging the bullets "YOU THERE YOU'VE PICKED THE WRONG GIRL TO FUCK WITH!" lizzy said angry a mega tank was standing there shooting missles and red beams "tsk..he upgraded them!" lizzy said taking air born she threw her fans at the mega tank but it closed up and re-opened "ok I've got to time it" lizzy started throwing her fans rapidly only to cause the mega tank to

shoot in every direction "ok NOW!" lizzy yelled jumping off the over wing and throwing them both at the circle front and back causing it to blow up "to easy!" said lizzy getting back on the over wing and took flight to some where else. RANEE WAS on her way to the villagers store when she had a run in with some hornets "why does this happen to me!" she complained and ducked behind some buildings as a cover "take this!" yelled ranee throwing her balls only to see one transform into a gun and the other one turned into ammo while the first one picked it up and fired crazy! At the hornets "that's my go cover the rest of the hornets while I help kill some of em ok' said ranee to the robo-ranee form who only nodded and ran east as she covered west ABBY WAS in a very tuff spot she was hiding from kinkerbots that had ak47's equipped on them "today just isn't my day!" she yelled throwing energy fields at one out of six. It hit it and two or three blew up by the explosion "why me WHY TODAY!" abby said throwing enegy fields at the other two a hit and a hit but the last one was gonna fire when "HIYAAA!" said a voice throwing a fan "well well if it isn't liz." "hi abby need some help!" lizzy asked on the over wing "well yeah I can but go south east and I'll cover south west'" said abby getting on her over wing as well "ok" said lizzy pulling off. DONTRELL WAS HIDING FROM SIMPLY A MEGA TANK AND A GROUP OF HORNETS!

" YAAAA!" dontrell yelled hitting the three hornets and missed the mega tank. The mega tank shot it's missle and a red beam "OH NOO!" dontrell yelled jumping away from his cover "EAT THIS YOU BIG BALL OF METAL!" he yelled killing it. "OK NOW FOR ME TO COVER EAST SOUTH!" yelled dontrell flying on the over board and towards his location. MARCUS WAS NORTH WEST just riding on the over board and didn't see anyone "men im-" he stopped when a missle hit the board and blew it up "AHHHH! EAT THIS LASER ARROWS!" marcus yelled hitting the mega tank. His board was devirtualized (this isn't lyoko marcus get it together..you've got one life and one chance don't you dare waste it) he focused his energy and said "I WILL NOT LOSE!" and his cheetah outfit from lyoko was on him in a second "now for some real fun!" said lil'd coming from behind him with a slice but missed "YOU ARE NOT WORTH KILLING!" said marcus shooting at his brother. But lil'd did block it with his sword. Marcus saw a pole " let's fight!" marcus yelled running towards lil'd. SOMEWHERE IN WEST SOUTH MARK WAS walking in a town and saw no-one "I've killed all my side of hornets but..-" mark jumped back when leon missed his

hit "jumpy are we!" he said trying again and agaim. And managed to hit him in the face "ok…try this!" said mark using his power to summon his lyoko suit (note every where all eight of them was wearing their suits) his swords came to his command and that's when "LEON! TODAY IS THE DAY I SWEAR I'LL SAVE YOU!" he yelled attacking with both swords. Celina was also somewhere just killing her last stack of hornets "that's all of em now for the square" she said getting on the over bike and drove WAS STANDING IN THE SQUARE JUST KILLING THE LAST OF HIS STACK "ok now that's all of em." He said grabbing his swords as he was in his lyoko form William came out of no where and almost made a successful hit "WILLIAM YOUR DEAD!" said tray attacking him forcefully! MARK was putting up a fight against leon until leon was on the ground "IT'S TIME!" he walked up to leon and droped some wet green liquid that looked like water onto his brother "AHHHHH! STOP IT HUMAN!" leon screamed in pain "this will return you to us later on" said mark stabbing his brother in his back and watched him be devirtualized. MARCUS WAS TIRED AND YET was winning the fight "lil'd you cant win!" said marcus

shooting his last arrow and that's when lil'd blocked it "YOUR FINISHED!" lil'd swung his sword and then "BATTER UP!...SWING!" said marcus ducking and hitting him in the stomach and watched him blink out into thin air then just as his hair was the last thing left mark swooped in and threw a bottle at lil'd and it busted on him. And green liquid tok him out! AS THEY ALL CAUGHT UP WITH TRAY THEY SAW SIX CLONES WHICH turned into four then two and finally tray had William by the hair "put down your sword and fight me!" said tray getting up after a blow like that "hmph" said William dropping his sword and ran at tray "YOUR MINE!" said tray stabbing William in the stomach and he was devirtualized "YEEAAH! TRAY YOU BEAT HIM!" said mark noticing all the damage that was caused was gonna be repaired citizens came around them and clapped for their hero's only to see that from a group of 12 becomes only eight "all right!" "we knew you guys can do it!" "way to go!" the people was happy for their hero's all the lyoko bugs by wlliam was gone and the town would be fixed in only 2 or 3 months.

COOL RIGHT WELL R AND R FOLLOW R= FAV


	9. THE CEREMONY

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH WAS CHAPTER EIGHT TURNED OUT A TOTAL SUCCESS BUT HERE'S MY NEW CHAPTER FOR IT

MOVIE STARS

TRAY: MEEEEN..THEY LAST SCENE WAS OFF THE HOOK I THINK WILLIAM'S NEVER COMING BACK ON HERE AGAIN

MARK: WE DID GOOD ESPCIALLY THE SEX SCENES TO BAD WE MIGHT NOT HAVE ANYMORE FOR A COUPLE OF STORIES

MARCUS: I KNOW COME ON THIS IS ALMOST OUR LAST DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE LYOKO CASTS OR ANYTHING…BUT HE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORIE

RANEE: TRULY A WORK OF ART

RANEE SEES MARK AND SHE WALKS UP TO GO KISS HIM

LIZZY: GUYS CUT THAT OUT IM FOR REAL!

CHAPTER 9: THE CEREMONY

Flash back!

Tray and the lyoko warriors was on earth in their lyoko outfits andw as fighting against William,leon and lil'd these three and some hornets,mega tanks and kinkerbots they really wanted these hero's dead "come on put down your sword and fight me" tray said bluntly "hmph" William put his sword down and ran at tray "your mine!" tray ducked and stabbed William in the stomach and he was devirtualized

Flash back ended

Now all eight of them was going to a ceremony and they was reminded to wear their best looking clothes and boy did tray pull out his new all black and white outfit (your sure you want this tray "im sure jyub" **then go out their and be proud for your dead comrades**) tray went outside to see all of his friends ready as well "I told you the tenth tailed host needs to wear all black with something" marcus smirked "what if's come on we are going to be late" said tray walking off into the town that was being repaired

" men I can't belive we actually won" said dontrell hugging ranee. When they walked past a couple of houses they saw citizens staring at them, abby loved the attentionso she waved at the citizens

The town hall was no where to be found so they went to the square where tray had defeated William with only luck that he was that smart to fool William, and to their surprise all the citizens was there they couldn't belive it "here are our hero's that saved our lives" the mayor said clapping his hands together as they went up in the center everyone claaped and cheered for them but dontrell put his hand up for them to calm down "WE ARE HERE TO HONOR OUR FOUR DEAD ALLIES GENZEL WAS the only one who could bring me peace and now she's gone I feel…lost without her…but if it wan't for her we would have

never made it this far to genzel!" said dontrell stepping back letting lizzy step up "my friend wasn't to be called a fool but I know he saved me and abby from harm so here's to my boyfriend dust" said lizzy backing away for abby to step up "boy friend did kill himself to save us he tried to rescue dust me and lizzy and succedded he never gives up cheers to johnny!" she said backing up for marcus

"well you see my and my girlfriend did have…never mind that but she was nice and she really listened to me and helped me with my problems and I hope where she is she can have peace here's to catrena my girl!" said marcus backing up for ranee to speak "my boy friend and I"shepointed to mark "are glad that we was helped to kill William and his fake lyoko world forever but johnny and dust plus catrena and genzel was more like family to me I really loved them as my own siblings..here's to them all!" said ranee

Backing up for mark to step up "my four dead comrades haven't died for nothing today they have died for honor and dignity so here's a special one just for them" mark backed up for Celina "all of us did the best we can to try and help our friends survive but the enemy knew our weak spot and attacked us blindly…here's to them all keep fighting the good fight" Celina backed up for tray to say something

"you know it's funny to see how these things turn out but you know what im glad we won, crap we probably even saved a few of us for measure but I loved lie family cheers to them" said tray partying

Johnny's memories on,lyoko

JOHNNY was fighting very fast and skilled he never changed a thing for nothing "guys let's show these six rookies how it's done" then they all fight. But in the fight with colossus "samuri and cheetah special counter ability 3…2…1… RUN AWAY!" he ran off and the last moment when in the sea "guys go I've got him" and he blew up for them

Dust's memories

Dust remembers fighting with his friends all these years "take this..sniper bullet 2.4".. and that's when he was fighting colossus "that sure is a big guy" and his kisses with lizzy until his last fight "leave without me I'll kill him" and he crashed right into William for nothing.

Genzel's memories

Genzel remembers fighting a lot of monsters on lyoko and other stuff like having sex with dontrell and the one time she never mind well she masterbated to dontrell in the shower four times "dontrell..yes I want your dick in me ahh! Yess! More sweety" she moaned in the shower as lowly as she can

Catrena's memories

She was a very loyal girl never did anything until she joined the lyoko she fights evil like colossus "don't touch me big boy" and yes she has desires. Desires that some will be known "oh fuck me tray" her boyfriend as well "marcus more aaahh!" she gave tray a bloe job "mmm it taste likes pineapples" and she had sex with tray "ahhh! Fuck me" kidding she didn't fuck him but she wanted to

That's the end of memories

Well everyone else was standing right infront of them when lil'd and leon came up to them knowing they wasn't under a spell of William who basically is dead "I can't belive he tricked us into that game' said lil'd finishing his plate "yo mark' "what now leon?" "can you send us me,lil'd and all of us back to lyoko for a music video" leon asked "yeah!" said mark. AFTER the music video they all was having a great time until tray and the gang had to leave "bye here's our keys" said tray giving them to Celina for any

time use "thanks" she said hugging dontrell who went to the bus with the other four and boy was tray and ranee taking their time "I'll call you when we leave ok?" "ok" said mark kissing ranee as she got on the bus. "well see ya tray" "ok bye mark,,Celina" tray took her number down and gave her his number

then "well goodbye my sweet heart" tray said kissing her for five minutes "good bye cherry-pie promise you'll come see me?" "I promise" tray said hugging her for a little while longer "yo! Tray we leave in only a few seconds" yelled marcus out the bus window "ok here I come" said tray. He high fived mark and hugged Celina one more time 'bye tray.." "by Celina" tray kissed her one more time for the road and boarded the bus "BYE GUYS!"TRAY AND THE OTHERS YELLED "BYE SAFE TRIP!" mark and Celina yelled

"love ya!" said tray to Celina blowing her a kiss as she pretended to catch it.A few minutes on the road and they was back in Chicago il "see ya guys" said marcus going home 'ok bye" said lizzy leaving 'you'll come outside tomorrow right" "yeah same spot right here" tray said to ranee and everyone else who walked away "night tray" "nite abbs" abby went home. "night tray" said dontrell leaving "night" .then marcus was about to leave "NIGHT TRAY DON'T CRY TONIGHT!" he said running off "I NEVER CRY!

NIGHT MARCUS!" tray yelled. As tray went in his room to lay down he found it hard to sleep but the moment he thought of his friends and new girlfriend he cried himself to sleep and so did the others

OK THIS WAS MY LAST CHAPTER HOPED YOU LIKED IT R AND R REVIEW FOLLOW AND DON'T FOR GET TO FAVE


End file.
